


Колыбельная для Принца

by Irdana (Haziran)



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Blood and Injury, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Missing Scene
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-10-31 16:42:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17853329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haziran/pseuds/Irdana
Summary: В конце концов, быть пьющей радугу совсем не так интригующе и красиво, как было описано в книгах.





	Колыбельная для Принца

**Author's Note:**

> Допущение, что лусус может не только мысленно общаться с троллем, но и мысленно... эээ, петь ему колыбельную)

Поле боя опустело за минуту. Вриска куда-то улетела, след от полупрозрачных крыльев теряется в полумраке. Но Канайя и не собирается ее преследовать. Пока. Гамзи свалился в пропасть… и он проблема. Судя по всему, даже более серьезная, чем та, которую она только что решила. Как будто все на этом метеоре резко сошли с ума. Но прежде чем пускаться в погоню за свихнувшимся клоуном по темным катакомбам следует связаться с остальными. Или правильнее будет сказать – с выжившими. А еще ей _действительно_ нужно переодеться.

У самого выхода Канайя останавливается и резко оборачивается на невнятный шум. Гамзи вообще-то не должен был так быстро оправиться после того наикрутейшего пинка, которым она его наградила… но Канайя все же достает пилу на случай, если ей придется разбираться с еще одним психом.

Здесь никого нет. Разве что Эридан, но вряд ли его теперь можно считать за кого-то. Если только… Канайя медленно подходит к большой, быстро расплывающейся фиолетовой луже. Мерцающий свет от ее кожи падает на то, что когда-то было Принцем Надежды. Невероятно, но он все еще дышит. Руки беспорядочно возят по полу, глаза открыты. Поддавшись секундному импульсу, Канайя опускается перед телом на колени. Может, это то самое чувство, заставляющее ее помогать другим троллям… или просто густой и терпкий запах крови делает что-то необъяснимое с ее разумом. А может, все это сразу. Какая разница?

Всегда аккуратно и вычурно уложенные волосы Эридана растрепались, очки сбились на бок. Канайя снимает их кончиками пальцев, чтобы посмотреть ему в глаза. Удостовериться, что то, что она видит, – всего лишь рефлексы агонизирующего тела. Она распилила его пополам своей пилой. Он не может быть в сознании. Он… смотрит на нее. Недоумевающим взглядом, словно не понимает, почему все закончилось так болезненно и быстро. Испуганным и подозрительно влажным взглядом. Да, умирать больно и страшно. Канайя знает это благодаря Эридану. Поэтому вина и сострадание – это совсем не то, что она сейчас чувствует. Злиться на того, кто с минуты на минуту отправится в загробный мир без шанса на возврат, также кажется ей бессмысленным. Скорее всего, ее отношение точнее всего описывается словом «безразличное», и логичнее всего сейчас было бы подняться и уйти на поиски Карката. Но Канайя не уходит. Она откладывает в сторону пилу.

Ее знобит, голова кружится, руки мелко дрожат – похоже, тело еще не до конца привыкло к своему обновленному состоянию. Ему нужно… еще. Но не сейчас. Канайя не собирается пить кровь Эридана, сама мысль об этом кажется ей отвратительной. Она не совсем уверена, что делает, когда подтягивает его тело ближе и кладет его голову себе на колени. Дыхание внизу сбивается на судорожный хрип и хлюпанье, а красная юбка Канайи оказывается окончательно и безнадежно испорченной. Пару минут спустя к этим неэстетичным звукам добавляется еще один – как будто кто-то мурлычет себе под нос мелодию. Далеко не сразу Канайя понимает, что источник этого нового звука – она сама. Она держит на руках умирающего Эридана и напевает полузабытую песенку, которую слышала в детстве от своего лусуса. Ей тогда часто снились кошмары. И троллематка заставляла их уходить. Это было так давно.

Эридан всхлипывает, дергается последний раз и затихает. Даже для такого жестокого и эгоистичного придурка, каким он был, его мучительный кошмар и так длился достаточно долго. Канайя не знает, что это было… наверное, это все, что она могла сделать, и она сделала это, хоть и не должна была… Когда она поднимается и подбирает с пола пилу, ее слегка пошатывает. Она почти с ног до головы заляпана фиолетовой кровью и едва может сдерживать жажду. В конце концов, быть пьющей радугу совсем не так интригующе и красиво, как было описано в книгах.

Канайя трясет головой, стряхивая мутное оцепенение, и решительно направляется к выходу. Она должна найти Карката с Соллуксом, найти Терези, им нужно придумать, как выбраться отсюда. Ей лучше поспешить… после того, как она переоденется, конечно. Столько дел го… Тьфу ты!

Перед самой дверью она снова останавливается, обреченно вздыхает и, посмотрев по сторонам, все-таки облизывает украдкой липкую от крови ладонь.


End file.
